


New World

by miscfics (twowritehands)



Series: Time Trap [2]
Category: Time Trap (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/miscfics
Summary: Domestic fluff. On Mars.
Relationships: Taylor/Jason Hopper
Series: Time Trap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	New World

Mars was green and blue now. Less water covered the surface than Earth had, but it was equally full of life. On their approach, they saw the night side of the little planet. The lights were breathtaking.

Pre-planned with mathematical beauty and meaning, concentric geometrical patterns of triangles and squares made up each city, and then all the cities fit together in larger patterns. Intricate. Amazing. Oddly spiritual.

Taylor laced his fingers with Hopper as they took in the sight.

"Look at that," Hopper rumbled.

Taylor thought of Earth's night lights, what had dictated where those cities were built, how every coast line shone brightest, and deep wilderness remained pitch black. 

The dark spots on Mars were more like Central Park in New York City. Perfect squares. Nothing organic or natural about any of it. 

He felt the corners of his mouth tug down. A ragged breath shook his chest. Hopper's attention snapped to him, the new exciting world below totally forgotten. 

"Tay?"

Unable to trust his voice at all, he mouthed, _I miss_ _home_.

Hopper cupped the back of his head and tucked him in close. Taylor was shaking all over now and couldn't stop. He also couldn't see through a thick blur.

"I need--to lie--down," he announced, choppy, before fleeing to his bunk. The others called after him, concerned. Hopper followed him.

Taylor was hunched over with his elbows on his knees, trying to get a grip on the intense emotions slamming through him, when Hopper let himself into the room. For a minute, neither of them spoke. Then, softly, 

"Tay. Talk to me, sweetheart."

"It's all just too much. I-i feel like I can't really breathe."

Hopper sat with him and stroked his back. It helped him calm down, just knowing that there was someone who saw his trouble as their trouble. When Taylor could breathe again, he began to feel ridiculous.

He could tell Hopper sensed it by the way the man hushed him softly and whispered, "it's okay."

"I think I've stayed calm this whole time because they said they made Mars like earth was. And--I know it's stupid now-- but I was expecting a replica or something. A close approximation at least. Not a planet covered in cookie cutter cities and countries."

Hopper nodded, squeezed his shoulder. "I know. It is a little eerie. A little like landing in Utopia, or Heaven, or whatever you want to call it…. Man, if I hadn't seen the Light back there in the cave, then I'd be pretty worried now."

Taylor gulped and breathed, lips a wobbly smile. He loved how casually Hopper just referenced the most private thing to ever happen to him. He loved that Hopper had shared it with him. 

Naked in bed last night, Taylor had heard about the surprising spiritual event following Hopper's slow painful death in the cave. It had brought Taylor to tears, not just for the words the man had used to describe it, but the raw emotion with which he'd spoken.

Taylor had always believed in God and Heaven. It had led to his deep interest in ancient religions that Hopper had never understood before. Only now he did.

Now, suddenly, they were on the same page on that front. It was comforting, while also thrilling. Taylor had never felt so close to anyone before. To have the honor of being the only person Hopper trusted to know this brand new side of him was an unexpected blessing.

Taylor clasped both their hands together, brushing his knuckles. "I love you."

Hopper pushed air out of his nose. "I love you."

They kissed. Hopper combed fingers through his hair. He had that look; the one he'd had last night that was basically a prayer. So thankful he wasn't alone. 

Taylor tingled, but had to steer away from all that. It was too heavy at the moment. He dimpled, 

"We better get back out there before the girls beat us to stepping on Mars first."

Hopper shot to his feet. "Whoa. Whoa. Now, I really think as the most senior of the party, that it should be me."

Taylor flapped his lips 

"Your parents are the most senior."

"Chronologically but not physically. I have decades of experience on them. On all of you."

They had arrived in earshot of the girls, who, naturally, joined in the debate. Ultimately they drew straws, and Furby won the honor but he gifted it to Veevs, who blushed and insisted they do it in unison. 

So then, by twos, they stepped off the ship onto the legendary red planet. 

***

Mars University--as they took to calling it--had the same clout of academia as any other ivy league school. Though futuristic to them, it was still steeped in history and tradition. Taylor loved it. If he closed his eyes, it almost felt like he was back home.

Hopper was the only other Embarker on campus.

The giants called them that since they genetically matched the humans who first embarked on endless space travel. A true history buff, no matter what century they lived in, they were both devoting their lives to studying the time they skipped.

The others were interested in pursuing other paths available. Naturally the living Embarkers were celebrities. Household names. They couldn't avoid attention if they tried--too short and weird looking, talking a slow and funny language.

They were about half a notch above a circus attraction. 

Taylor felt like he was in a cage a lot of the time. Unless he was alone with Hopper.

They shared a dorm room and often studied naked just because they could. Because they didn't have somewhere else to be, excuses to make up just to find time to be together. They had, literally, all the time in the universe to be together as equals. 

Taylor continued to marvel at how things were leveling out between them. The professional imbalance was gone. The religious imbalance was gone. What would be the next barrier to fall? Was there even anything left?

Hopper traced one of his calve muscles to get his attention. "Hey. When did you zone out?"

Taylor shook out of it. "Sorry. Somewhere during the 4th world war, I think."

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember all the reasons we couldn't be together?"

"I remember the two biggest reasons." he ticked off his fingers, "I was your boss.--"

"And now you're my classmate."

"--I'm the same age as your father--"

"And now I'm the same age as  _ your _ father."

Hopper froze mid breath. Then exhaled with a little growl and a shake of his head. Taylor dimpled and shrugged. "I was just thinking about how it all worked out for the best. All the reasons that might have torn us apart just... don't matter anymore."

Hopper leaned through the hologram and captured Taylor's lips. Then teased,

"Looks like you're stuck with me, babe."

"Looks that way."

"Rewinding to WWIV. Now pay attention, we have a test tomorrow."

Taylor crawled two fingers up Hopper's torso. He caught his hand. "Okay. Focus on the video to the end, and you'll get a reward."

"Deal!"

Hopper chuckled, pulled him close, and hit play. 

  
  



End file.
